


Mismatched

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp maaaay have overslept a little after a night with Thundercracker. Now he has to rush before he's late to monitor duty AGAIN. Though maybe he should have spent just a little more time getting himself together this morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> Just a not-so-serious drabble to make myself feel better.
> 
> There's only vague hints of what happened the night before, but better be safe than sorry with the rating. And, as always, all mistakes are my own.

"Scrap! I’m gonna be late!" Warp hissed, hunched over, servos scrambling around the floor. Beside him, the bare silhouette of Thundercracker did the same, the Seeker still stripped of his plating from the… bit of fun they had the night before. He didn’t have time reequip all his armor. Frag, they didn’t even have time to turn the lights on, the two frantically feeling around in the dark for Warp’s remaining pieces of armor.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were scheduled for monitor duty this early?" Thundercracker asked from his side of the room. "I wouldn’t have kept you."

"Because I _forgot_! It doesn’t matter now anyway, just keep lookin’. If I’m late one more time Megatron will have my- _frag_!” There was a hiss of pain followed by some creative cursing as Warp’s helm collided with the underside of the berth in his haste.

TC glanced up, checking on his trinemate, who stopped to rub his helm, before quickly turning his attention back to the search. He continued to blindly grope around until his servos wrapped around a cold, square piece of metal. “Found a shoulder plate over here.” He called.

"Oh, great! That’s the last thing I need. Toss it here." Warp urged.

Thundercracker took the strip of dark plating and tossed it in the direction of Skywarp’s voice. There was a ‘clang’ as Warp caught it and quickly attached it to himself. The piece fit oddly on his frame. He rotated his shoulder a few times, trying to work it in place, mumbling about how off it felt. In fact, most of his armor felt a little weird today, but he didn’t have time to worry about that right now. He was already- _scrap_ \- twenty minutes late for his shift!

He scrambled up, giving a cursory check to make sure all his armor was there before blurting out an “I’ll see you later, TC!” and disappearing in a flash, hurrying to command center, hopefully before anyone noticed his tardiness.

As the last whips of violet light faded into darkness, Thundercracker sighed, finally able to relax now that they got Warp outta there. He stood, pede knocking into another piece of plating. Bending over, he fixed it to his shoulder, giving it a few experiemtnal turns. Warp was right, there was something strange about the way his armor fit today.

He shrugged it off, chalking it up to a bit of rough treatment from the night before, and walked over to the wall, switching the lights on. Just as he did, a pop of displaced air sounded behind him.

“Back so soon? What happened? Did Megatron catch you sneaking in late-…” He trailed off as he turned around, getting a good look at Skywarp in the light.

Blue plating was speckled all over Skywarp- a mounted blaster rifle here, and piece of thigh plating there, and the shoulder plate Warp just threw on before leaving. His whole frame was pieces of mismatched armor randomly mashed together, creating a ridiculous mosaic of a Seeker. Not to mention the hiked up wings, embarrassed shuffling, and flushed face that completed the look.

Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something, but only found himself snickering. Warp hiked his wings up further, turning away with a ‘hmph’ as he stripped off Thudnercracker’s armor and replaced it with his own until only one section remained uncovered. Glaring daggers, Warp stalked over to the still-snickering Thundercracker and roughly pried off his shoulder plate, attaching it to himself. He muttered out a quiet, “Wouldn’t think it’s so funny if Megatron assigned _you_ three extra shifts this week,” before disappearing with a flash, back to the command center.


End file.
